1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ink jet recording apparatus, ink jet recording method and ink jet recording head for carrying out recording by discharging ink from a recording head to a recording medium.
2. Related Background Art
The recording apparatus such as a printer, copying machine or facsimile machine is configured to record an image composed of dotted pattern on a recording medium such as a paper or plastic film on the basis of image information. Such a recording apparatus can be classified into ink jet type, wire-dot type, thermal type, laser-beam type and so on. Among them, the ink jet type (ink jet recording apparatus) discharges and flies ink (recording liquid) drops from a discharge orifice of the recording head so that the drops are attached to the recording medium for recording.
In the ink jet recording apparatus, particularly in a bubble-jet type, the recording head is heated by heat generation of a heater. If the temperature of the head is excessively increased, there may be caused various adverse effects such as that the ink cannot be discharged, scorch or degradation of the heater is accelerated, the density of ink recorded on the recording medium can be changed, or the like, so therefore many measures are taken into consideration to restrict the temperature increase of the recording head.
The most general measure for restricting the temperature increase is to give a cessation term during scanning when the recording heat reaches a predetermined temperature so as to radiate heat during the term. However, this method causes a net printing speed to be reduced less than a real printing speed (driving frequency) of the recording head.
In addition, it is useful to use a fan for cooling the heated head due to the heat generation during printing, and an example to fix a fan to a carriage of the recording head is well known. However, if fixing the fan to the carriage, the carriage becomes weighted, which makes it difficult to increase the driving frequency, and as the ink drops become smaller, declination of the shot position is concerned due to its wind during printing.
And, it may be considered to use a method of cooling with liquid. As for that, there is a proposal as below.
For example, Japanese Patent No. 2,738,697 discloses a bubble-jet type liquid ejecting recording head, which, for example, installs a cooling means to a heat energy working section, winds a tube around the liquid ejecting recording head, and makes a cooling liquid flow through the tube so as to attempt stabilization of discharging performance the ink drops.
However, such a conventional example has a complex flow structure of the cooling liquid, so accompanying troubles in manufacturing, and it should be considered how to supply, change and discard the cooling liquid.
An object of the present invention is to provide ink jet recording apparatus, ink jet recording method and ink jet recording head, which may efficiently restrict the temperature rise of the heating head by eliminating deviation of heat generation of the recording head without any structural change in a cooling means of the recording head.
Thus, the present invention to achieve the object provides an ink jet recording method for carrying out the recording by using ink discharging units corresponding to a plurality of colors, which generate thermal energy in discharging the ink,
wherein said ink discharging units corresponding to a plurality of colors has, at least for two colors among the colors, a dark ink discharging unit for discharging a dark ink with a relatively high density in a same color group and a light ink discharging unit for discharging a light ink with a relatively low density,
said ink discharging units corresponding to a plurality of colors are arranged in an order to a predetermined direction so that at least other ink discharging unit is positioned between the light ink discharging units corresponding to said two color.
And, the present invention provides an ink jet recording method for carrying out the recording by using ink discharging units corresponding to a plurality of colors, which generate thermal energy in discharging the ink,
wherein said ink discharging units corresponding to a plurality of colors has, at least for two colors among the colors, a dark ink discharging unit for discharging a dark ink with a relatively high density in a same color group and a light ink discharging unit for discharging a light ink with a relatively low density,
said ink discharging units corresponding to a plurality of colors are arranged in an order to a predetermined direction so that the light ink discharging units corresponding to said two color are separately positioned not to be adjacent to each other.
In addition, the present invention provides an ink jet recording method for carrying out the recording by using a plurality of ink discharging units, which generate thermal energy in discharging the ink,
wherein said plurality of ink discharging units include a black (Bk) ink discharging unit, a light magenta (LM) ink discharging unit, a dark magenta (M) ink discharging unit, a light cyan (LC) ink discharging unit, a dark cyan (C) ink discharging unit and yellow (Y) ink discharging unit,
said ink discharging units are arranged in an order to a predetermined direction so that the light magenta (LM) ink discharging unit, the light cyan (LC) ink discharging unit and the yellow (Y) ink discharging unit are separately positioned not to be adjacent to each other.
The present invention also provides an ink jet recording head for carrying out the recording by using ink discharging units corresponding to a plurality of colors, which generate thermal energy in discharging the ink,
wherein said ink discharging units corresponding to a plurality of colors has, at least for two colors among the colors, a dark ink discharging unit for discharging a dark ink with a relatively high density in a same color group and a light ink discharging unit for discharging a light ink with a relatively low density,
said ink discharging units corresponding to a plurality of colors are arranged in an order to a predetermined direction so that at least other ink discharging unit is positioned between the light ink discharging units corresponding to said two color.
And, the present invention also provides an ink jet recording head for carrying out the recording by using ink discharging units corresponding to a plurality of colors, which generate thermal energy in discharging the ink,
wherein said ink discharging units corresponding to a plurality of colors has, at least for two colors among the colors, a dark ink discharging unit for discharging a dark ink with a relatively high density in a same color group and a light ink discharging unit for discharging a light ink with a relatively low density,
said ink discharging units corresponding to a plurality of colors are arranged in an order to a predetermined direction so that the light ink discharging units corresponding to said two color are separately positioned not to be adjacent to each other.
Moreover, the present invention provides an ink jet recording head for carrying out the recording by using a plurality of ink discharging units, which generate thermal energy in discharging the ink,
wherein said plurality of ink discharging units include a black (Bk) ink discharging unit, a light magenta (LM) ink discharging unit, a dark magenta (M) ink discharging unit, a light cyan (LC) ink discharging unit, a dark cyan (C) ink discharging unit and yellow (Y) ink discharging unit,
said ink discharging units are arranged in an order to a predetermined direction so that the light magenta (LM) ink discharging unit, the light cyan (LC) ink discharging unit and the yellow (Y) ink discharging unit are separately positioned not to be adjacent to each other.